Guilt
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: A guilt ridden Avatar is never good. Never know what they might do. They might kiss someone one second then try to kill themselves later. Jinora/Korra femslash. Don't like... too bad. Go read something else.


**Right so I saw the newest LoL episode and nearly had a heart attack at the end when Jinora was trapped in the Spirit World. Yeah... so this story most likely will never come true in the series. And I'm sorry if the spacing in some words is off. I wrote this at like midnight on my kindle, so I'm sorry.**

**I don't own LoL or any of the characters. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction for it.**

* * *

Korra woke up panting and automatically crept to Jinora' s room. Now some people might think this odd, but then, they weren't in the Spirit World. They didn't watch their uncle nearly destroy the airbender's soul. Korra cried half the time when she saw Jinora walk down the hall.

Jinora wanted Korra to be like she was before, cheerful and such. At the same time, she wanted her bending back. She didn't blame Korra for it. She never could. Korra saved her life. When Korra opened her door to check on her, she sat up.

"Korra?" She could tell Korra was cursing at herself. "Do you want to come in?"

"No."

"What if I want you to? Will you actually talk to me then? It happened five years ago. It doesn't bother me. Being a nonbender is okay." To her surprise Korra walked in and sat her bed.

"I'm sorry Jinora. I-"

"Korra, no one blames you for anything. You had to save the world. I'm fine." Korra began to cry. Tenzin was better at controlling his emotions. He didn't care about Jinora losing her bending. He was just glad she was back. Jinora didn't care about tears. Jinora knew they were there even though Korra was trying to hide it.

Her father had always said too never act impulsively. That if you did, everything you've worked for would topple down upon you.

One thing about that.

She wasn't an airbender anymore. So she was going to act as impulsively as she wanted to. In other words, she kissed Korra gently. So what her dad would be pissed if he found out. Frankly, she didn't care. There were more important things than her father's disappointment with want she wanted. She wanted things to be the way they were before.

Cheerful Korra. Would this help anything? Probably not. There was still a slight chance that it might, and Jinora was definitely banking on that slight chance. This could fix everything, right now, right here. Except maybe her dad hating her, but she didn't care about him at the moment. This was about her and Korra.

"Korra. I- I love you." Korra didn't look at her. "Listen, I don't care what you think. Maybe it is your fault that I lost my bending, maybe it isn't. If it is then I don't care. I still love you. I understand if you love Mako or Bolinn and not me, but I love you."

"You can't. I ruined your life."

"Don't you listen?! I-"

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't." Even as she said it, Korra leaned closer to the fifteen year old. "I know you don't." But the Avatar simply kissed her on the lips, not quite as gently as Jinora had kissed her.

"I do," :Jinora managed to say through the kiss. Her hand travel up Korra' s waist and found itself tangled in her hair.

Five years ago, she never would have expected to be kissing Korra. Five years ago, she was an airbender. Now she was just Jinora. She was just like any other nonbender in Republic City. She wasn't sure what to do from here. She wanted it to last forever. She wanted a happily ever after.

She thought of her grandmother. It was odd to the that Korra had been her grandfather with whom her grandmother had been in love. Were all Avatars as amazing as Korra? Jinora had never met Avatars Aang. When her father or grandmother look at Korra, did they see Aang instead of the Water Tribe girl? Yes, the thought intrigued her, but she could think about that later.

Korra ended up breaking off the kiss. Jinora's hand left Korra' s hair and was clenched in a fist.

"Jinora. Your dad-"

"Can go suck Shady Shin' s dick for all I care." Korra just barely suppressed a laugh. She figured that the only other person to speak of Tenzin like that was Cheif Beifong... and that was probably (hopefully) right after he broke up with her.

"What if I went and sucked Shady Shin' s dick?"

"Then I'd castrate Shady Shin and then decapitate him and get arrested for murder. Or maybe I'll escape and somehow set a country on fore like that one lady in that book I told you about."

"And then get arrested for arson. That's a great plan 'Nora. Why not start out with getting some sleep?"

Jinora nodded and laid down. It seemed that she had fallen asleep instantly. Korra kissed her forehead and left the room. So while Jinora was having dreams about her and Korra riding off into the sunset on Naga, Korra walked around the island, making sure to stay quiet. The wind was whistling in a foreboding manner I'm her ears.

She swore she could hear dramatic background music. It was probably all in her head.

She did love Jinora. That's why it hurt so much that she had so easily forgiven her without her asking. That's why she didn't want to hurt her anymore. She couldn't airbender anymore and it was her fault. And then acting cheerful when Jinora said she loved her.

Yeah, she really did want to hear that. At the same time, she didn't want Jinora to love her because she didn't want her to get hurt. She didn't want things to be worse for her. It was bad enough that she lost her bending. Korra didn't want to cause any family drama. Hell, who knew what Tenzin would do if he found out. She seriously doubted that he would go suck Shady Shin's dick. Besides, that would a bit too much for anyone to imagine. And she really didn't want any images of Tenzin and Shady Shin fucking each other.

She wasn't willing to let Jinora be broken. Would she really just say in front of everyone Hey everyone, Jinora and I are sort of dating, any questions? But... at the sane time, could it work. Probably not. And she had to face it. She was a terrible Avatar. She knew what she had to do. Avatar Wan had pretty much told her what she had to do. She still messed it up and caused Jinora to lose her bending. She was a failure of an Avatar.

If the Avatars dies, they'll be reborn into the next Avatar. Does that rule apply when they kill themselves? Hopefully. Korra made her way to the kitchen and found a nice sharp knife. Hopefully no one know until dawn. What 're was it anyway? Oh well. As long it's not Jinora that finds her. She saw the knife come to her chest, not really processing that she was about to kill herself.

"Korra, what are you doing?!"

Jinora. She couldn't do it . Not with the way her voice sounded. Desperate. The knife dropped out of the Avatar's hand and fell to the ground. Jinora hugged her tightly. Then she kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't you ever kill yourself."

"Okay."

"Promise it."

"I swear."


End file.
